


A pleasant distraction

by TheSmidge



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Not Beta Read, PWP, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 09:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3351311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmidge/pseuds/TheSmidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samson thinks Cullen works too hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A pleasant distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day <3

It's late as he passes by Cullen's door. Light shines from the cracks in the wood, dim but still noticeable. He hesitates before heaving a heavy sigh a pushing his way in.

It's brighter once he gets inside. Cullen is sat working at his desk, files littering the top as candles burn low in their holders. Cullen’s dedication is admirable, but that doesn't mean he doesn’t push himself too hard some days.

The fact Cullen doesn’t seem to notice him causes him to roll his eyes. It's not like the door hadn't creaked as he'd opened it, but Cullen is too absorbed in whatever it is he is reading. Sighing he makes his way over to the desk, draping himself over Cullen’s shoulders. Cullen jumps slightly at the sudden contact but he doesn’t say anything, just shifts to accommodate the extra weight. Samson laughs before he kisses down Cullen’s nape, trailing his tongue back up to his hairline taking pleasure in the way Cullen shivers.

“I have to finish these.” Cullen says, coughing slightly at the end, clearly losing some interest in the papers.

“Are you sure you have to finish them right this second?” Samson says, pulling back from Cullen and moving round him to sit on his desk.

"Maybe not right now." Cullen replies not making any movement other than to glance up at Samson, with a glint in his eye, challenging Samson to do something.

Neither move, both content to take the other in, to trail their eyes along the other. A beat and then Samson is twisting slowly, pushing out Cullen’s chair with his foot. He slides off the desk into Cullen’s lap, pressing himself to him. Hands pull at his shirt, and he obliges, lifting his arms so Cullen can tug it off. He lowers his arms and lets his hands run through Cullen's hair, leaning in to kiss along his jaw. His fingers scratch against Cullen's scalp before trailing down to unlace his breeches, his mouth swallowing Cullen’s gasps.

Large hands grip his thighs as Cullen lifts him up and onto the desk. Cullen's breaches slide down to his ankles with the movement. Bottles and files get knocked over, clattering to the ground in the rush for more. Cullen kisses down his throat, sucking bruises onto his collar bone. Calloused fingertips trail up his sides, fingers splaying against his chest, the beat of his heart speeding up, hammering beneath his skin. Cullen stops, looking down at him, a smile spreading across his lips.

"Maker..." Cullen breaths, taking in the sight of Samson below him, hair mussed and kiss red lips.

Samson surges up, kisses hard, teeth tugging at lips. He licks along Cullen’s scar, his breath hitching as Cullen fumbles to ride him of his breaches, deft fingers making short work of the laces. Samson helps pull them off, kicking them to the ground. He presses kisses along Cullen’s shoulder, bites down hard at the first touch of Cullen’s hand against his hardness. Cullen groans, his movements becoming quicker as eagerness grips hold. Samson watches as Cullen pulls open one of the draws to pull out a small bottle. He raises his eyebrow in question.

"One of the, um, one of the apocatheries gave it to me. Well, Leliana gave it to me and said it was from them." Cullen cheeks burn red and Samson can’t help but falls just that little more for Cullen. "It should-" Samson stops his words with a kiss, which Cullen gratefully responses to.

"Get on with it then." Samson chuckles, spreading his legs slightly to give Cullen a better angle. The concoction makes Cullen’s fingers cold as he slides them inside. Cullen opens him up with slow practiced moves, his hips hitch along with the slow in and out. His breath catches, and he throws his head back, his own fingers going white where he clings to the desk.

"Maker, hurry up." He grunts, urging Cullen along as he digs his heels into his sides. Cullen shivers, shifting once more to extract his fingers and line his cock up. Cullen slides in, slow and careful, watching Samson’s eyes flutter at the sensation. He moves at a steady pace, in and out to the beat of his heart. The desk screeches across the floor along with his thrusts. Samson reaches for his hand, sliding Cullen’s fingers into his mouth. Licking and sucking the digits, staring up at Cullen through half lidded eyes. Cullen picks up his pace, steadying himself with his free hand.

Samson nips at his fingers, sliding them out to press a kiss against his palm. It's intimate in a way he’d never say, it's the words and promises he wants to share, but fears all the same. He swirls his tongue around a finger, pulling it into his wet, warm mouth.

Cullen speads up, his thrust erratic as he pulls his hand free from Samson’s mouth to get a better purchase on the desk, thrusting harder into Samson. He leans down, pressing his forehead to Samson’s, he slows slightly as he comes. Samson following soon after. Cullen doesn't slide out straight away, he leans in to presses kisses against Samson's mouth, cupping his face, his thumb tenderly stroking his cheek.

Samson shifts, watching as Cullen slips out, and then hitching up his breeches. Samson pushes himself to his elbows grinning up at Cullen. The other man huffs, but smiles back all the same.

The candles are out he realises suddenly, the room is nothing but shadows and the faint light from the moon. Everything seems quiet and peaceful, and the moment stretches, filling him with something he can’t describe, but feels a lot like love. It's foolish, and he knows it won't last, but for tonight he's happy to pretend.


End file.
